


Stay

by wallmakerrelict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/pseuds/wallmakerrelict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would never have left Castiel behind in Purgatory... intentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Castiel doesn’t like Benny. He doesn’t like Benny’s clothes or his mannerisms. He doesn’t like the way he can’t seem to read Benny’s intentions. He definitely doesn’t like the way Benny looks at Dean with that reptilian smile.

But Dean seems to think he is necessary and, after all, Benny did protect Dean during the short time that Castiel was forced to leave him alone near the beginning of their stay in Purgatory. Castiel makes a mental note not to leave Dean alone again, lest he pick up more strays.

“It’s not like I trust him, Cas,” mutters Dean as they pick their way through the woods, following Benny’s lead, “But he knows his way around better than we do. We need him, for now.”

It makes Castiel feel moderately better to hear that. “What about his plan to get us out of here?” he asks.

Dean shakes his head. “He told me more about it. I think he’s full of shit.”

Castiel believes him.

Until later, sitting across the makeshift campfire from Benny, the angel and the vampire staring each other down. Dean sleeps fitfully, his head in Castiel’s lap. Castiel, for his part, stays awake. So does Benny, who is at home here in the eternal night of Purgatory.

Monsters don’t need sleep.

“I don’t suppose he told you about my plan?” says Benny suddenly, nodding at Dean’s supine form. It almost makes Castiel flinch.

“He did,” Castiel admits, “He doesn’t think it will work.”

Benny scoffs and looks away from the fire for a moment before catching Castiel’s eyes once more with even greater intensity. “Of course it will work. He knows it. He just doesn’t like it.”

And as little as Castiel trusts Benny, as little as he likes him, there is a ring of truth in his voice. “Why?” Castiel asks.

“Because,” says Benny, leaning forward, “This bicycle’s only got seats for two. One of me…” He points a finger at his own chest. “And one of you.” He turns his hand to point his first two fingers at Cas and Dean both, favoring neither.

“And what if we kill you,” says Castiel, “And take both seats for ourselves?”

“Knew you’d say that,” says Benny, leaning back and smiling faintly, “Not that I’m going to explain how to you, but my seat is guaranteed. I’m just bringing a passenger along. And just one.”

“You explained all that to Dean?” says Castiel. Benny nods. “What did he say?”

Benny’s smile grows rueful. “He said he wasn’t gonna leave you behind,” he sighs, “He may have also told me to go fuck myself.”

Castiel can’t help but take deep personal satisfaction from that. “And now you’re approaching me with the same offer?”

“Pretty much.”

“I’m not gonna leave Dean behind,” says Castiel without hesitation.

But Benny’s small smile is already weaving its serpentine way outwards, growing until it almost splits his face. “I’m not talking about leaving Dean behind,” he says, “I’m talking about leaving _you_ behind.”

Ah.

“Convince him to go along with my plan,” Benny continues, “Tell him we found a way for you to come too. And then, when the time comes… stay. And don’t worry - I’ll take good care of him on the other side.”

The possessive way he says it - “I’ll take good care of him” - is almost enough to make Castiel leap across the fire and slash his head from his body. But just then Dean stirs in his sleep, whimpering as he reaches one hand upwards in search of comfort from his nightmares. 

Castiel takes Dean’s hand into his own, and Dean falls still.

Dean will not survive here. Not for much longer.

But Castiel could. He could survive here for months. Years, if need be. If need be…

Forever.

Castiel looks up, and the creases of Benny’s smiling face are illuminated by the flickering fire.

“I’m listening,” says Castiel.


End file.
